


Wake up

by Ragna



Series: Feel my Feels, please. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre se dice que cuando despiertas en un hospital lo primero que haces es oler el cloro y oír el sonido de una maquina vigilando que aun estés vivo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

Siempre se dice que cuando despiertas en un hospital lo primero que haces es oler el cloro y oír el sonido de una maquina vigilando que aun estés vivo que te sientes confundido y a la vez triste, pero Stiles lo primero que escucho fueron gritos de enfermeras que lo llevaron a una habitación alejándolo de unos cálidos brazos los gritos de su padre y otras personas a su alrededor. Como le decían al hombre que no podía verlo. Stiles volvió a dormirse otra vez para no oír nada más.

 

Ahora la segunda vez que despertó se podría decir que si escucho y sintió todo lo que se dice que hay que hacer cuando despiertas en un hospital o lugar desconocido que se yo. Unas voces más se escucharon, unas tantas reconocidas que eran las de su padre y la de Scott, ninguno de ellos estaba discutiendo si no con otra persona que decía que él tenía que estar en un hospital psiquiátrico por el intento de suicidio, pero su padre se negaba a aceptarlo al igual que Scott.

“Ya despertó” contesto una voz gruesa que él conocía, era Derek ¿Qué hacía Derek aquí? Él no lo sabría nunca.

 

“Oh mi dios” suspiro su padre “Stiles, hijo dime que te paso para que pensaras en hacer eso hijo dime” suplico su padre tomando su rostro, pero Stiles estaba aún medio confundido que no le contesto.

 

“Stiles hermano ¿Qué paso?” pregunto ahora Scott, como si no supiera el hijo de puta. Stiles trato de hablar pero nada salió de su boca, Derek se acercó con un vaso de agua y se lo tendió. Ambos se quedaron un rato viéndolo a él.

 

“¿Qué paso?” pregunto ahora Stiles, mirando a los tres hombres frente a él. Sabía que solo se podía pasar dos personas así que su padre debió pasar como sheriff no como familiar.

 

“Eso es exacto lo que queremos saber, mierda Stiles querías morir. ¿Qué o quién te mando a hacer eso?” pregunto su padre, viéndolo con un semblante triste.

 

“Señor, me haría el favor de dejar de hostigar al paciente, ustedes dos por favor aléjense de él. ” murmuro un hombre lato rubio y ojos celeste mirada dura que observaba a Stiles con cuidado.

 

“Es mi hijo Carl, por favor cierra el pico” ladro el sheriff viendo con odio al doctor que solo le regreso la mirada fría.

 

“Pero es mi paciente sheriff y por lo que acaba de ocurrir significa que no hizo muy bien el papel de padre” escupió el doctor con tal veneno que los lobos estaban alerta a cualquier cosa. “Necesito que se retire, quiero hacerle unas preguntas a mi paciente.” Miro a los tres hombres que se negaban a dejarlo. “Ahora.”

 

Sorprendente fue que ellos obedecieran.

 

“Bien.” Comenzó observando cálidamente a Stiles. “¿Quieres decirme?”

 

Suspiro pesadamente. “No puedo, ellos escucharan.” Murmuro mirando la puerta, sabía que Scott estaría pendiente de cualquier cosa que el dijera desde la sala de espera.  “Pueden escuchar.”

 

El doctor lo miro un momento y asintió, salió de la habitación dejándolo solo, miro su brazos para ver la venda que cubría, bufo y observo el vasito tratando de recordar las cosas que lo llevaron a hacer aquello y se sintió estúpido, como pudo ser tan débil.


End file.
